Moordenaar?
by Merdyff
Summary: Na de gebeurtenissen aan het einde van seizoen 2 slaat Tom op de vlucht. Hij komt terecht bij een wat mollige, roodharige vrouw in een cottage bij de zee. Zal ze hem uitleveren of zal ze hem helpen?


**Moordenaar?**

De uitputting nabij sleepte Tom Quinn zich een eind verderop het strand op. Hij had zo ver gezwommen langs de kustlijn als hij kon om uit de greep van zijn achtervolgers te blijven, maar nu wilden zijn spieren niet meer mee. Hij gunde zichzelf een paar minuten rust en liet zich door de zon opdrogen. Hij wist echter dat hij hier niet kon blijven. Ondertussen zou er een grootscheepse zoekactie op touw zijn gezet om hem te vinden. Ze zouden snel de plaats ontdekken waar hij in het water was gestapt en dan zouden ze niet rusten voor ze de kustlijn van heel Groot-Brittannië hadden gecontroleerd.  
Hij dwong zichzelf om overeind te komen. Zijn doorweekte kleren leken hem naar beneden te trekken en zijn vermoeide benen konden hem maar net dragen. Hij zette een paar wankele stappen weg van de zee en zakte toen in elkaar.

De radio speelde het nieuwste liedje van Celine Malvaria en Molly neuriede goedgeluimd mee. Een beetje vals misschien, maar er was niemand om daar iets van te zeggen. Ze was alleen in Shell Cottage met Victoire en de kleine meid deed haar middagdutje. Een aantal borden zweefde door de lucht naar de kast waarin ze thuishoorden en met haar toverstaf dirigeerde ze een schuursponsje om een ketel te schrobben op de maat van de muziek. Fleur zou zich weer ergeren aan het feit dat haar schoonmoeder zich met haar huishouden bemoeide terwijl ze enkel gevraagd had om te babysitten, maar Molly vond het onmogelijk om de vaat gewoon te laten staan.  
Haar aandacht werd getrokken door een man op een plaats waar helemaal geen man hoorde te zijn. Op het strandje waarop het keukentje van Shell Cottage uitkeek, wankelde hij alsof hij een paar flessen Oude Klares Jonge Borrel te veel op had en hij verdween weer uit het zicht toen hij op de grond viel. Een gewonde tovenaar die het strand had uitgekozen om te Verschijnselen? Ze had hem in elk geval niet voorbij het huis van Bill en Fleur zien komen en dat was de enige weg naar het strand. Eén ding was zeker: hij had hulp nodig.  
Ze aarzelde niet langer en haastte zich naar het strandje. Ze vond de man op zijn rug in het zand. Ze had hem nog nooit eerder gezien en hij droeg Dreuzelkleren, wat haar deed vermoeden dat hij geen tovenaar was. Toen ze nog wat dichterbij kwam, merkte ze dat zijn kleren doorweekt waren. Was hij een drenkeling die hier op het strand was aangespoeld? Dat kon niet, want ze had hem zien rechtop staan. Ze speurde de omgeving af op zoek naar een boot vanwaar hij kon afkomstig zijn, maar er was er geen te zien. Dat wilde zeggen dat hij het strand al zwemmend moest bereikt hebben, hoe onwaarschijnlijk dat ook klonk.  
Ze knielde bij zijn lichaam neer. Even vreesde ze dat hij dood was, maar zijn borstkas ging lichtjes op en neer op het ritme van zijn ademhaling. Met een zwaai van haar toverstaf droogde ze zijn kleren en ze liet hem voor zich uit naar het huis zweven, waar ze hem op de bank neerlegde.

Langzaam kwam Tom weer bij zijn positieven. Hij keek verwilderd om zich heen toen hij merkte dat hij niet meer op het strand was, maar op een comfortabele bank in een gezellig ingerichte woonkamer lag. Een mollige vrouw met vuurrode haren kwam uit een aangrenzende kamer met een dampende kop thee in haar handen.  
"Oh, je bent wakker," zei ze. "Goed zo."  
Hij ging overeind zitten en nam de kop thee van haar aan, terwijl zijn gedachten op volle toeren draaiden om de situatie te analyseren. De vrouw leek alleen te zijn, maar ze moest hulp gehad hebben om hem van het strand naar hier te brengen. Hij vermoedde dus dat er nog iemand in het huis aanwezig was. Ergens hoorde hij een radio spelen, dus ze zou het nieuwsbericht wel gehoord hebben. Waarschijnlijk was er intussen een opsporingsbericht verspreid, met de boodschap dat hij gevaarlijk was. Hij moest intussen tot staatsvijand nummer één uitgeroepen zijn. Misschien was de politie al onderweg om hem op te halen. En toch… De blik in haar ogen als ze naar hem keek, was er een van bezorgdheid, niet van wantrouwen.  
"Hoe lang ben ik bewusteloos geweest?" vroeg hij.  
Aangezien zijn kleren droog waren, nam hij aan dat het wel enkele uren geweest zou zijn. Het leek wel een gewoonte van hem te worden, bewusteloos zijn. Eerst verdoofd, nu van uitputting.  
"Tien minuten of zo," antwoordde ze.  
Hij knipperde ongelovig met zijn ogen.  
"Maar… mijn kleren zijn droog."  
"We zouden niet willen dat je kou vat, toch?" zei de onbekende vrouw.  
Met kleine slokjes dronk hij van de thee. Zijn blik ging de kamer rond. In de open haard knetterde een gezellig vuur. Op de schoorsteenmantel zag hij foto's van de mensen die in het huisje woonden. Een trouwfoto waarop een man van ongeveer zijn leeftijd, met lange rode haren en littekens in zijn gezicht, en een prachtige vrouw met zilverblonde haren lachend in de lens keken. Een foto van een grote familie met allemaal roodharigen, waarop hij dezelfde man zag, maar zonder de littekens, en waarop hij ook de vrouw herkende die hem geholpen had. Foto's van het koppel met een baby. Foto's van een peuter, waarschijnlijk de baby een jaar of twee later. Het had er allemaal heel normaal uitgezien, ware het niet dat de mensen op de foto's bewogen.  
De vrouw zag hem kijken.  
"Jij bent een Dreuzel, is het niet?" vroeg ze.  
"Ik ben een… wat?" zei hij. Hij vroeg zich af of het een nieuw woord voor spion was.  
"Laat maar," zei ze. "Ik ben Molly Wemel."  
"Daniel Pearce," zei hij.  
Ze keek hem onderzoekend aan en schudde toen langzaam haar hoofd.  
"Als je zoals ik zeven kinderen heb grootgebracht, heb je geen Legilimentie meer nodig om een leugen te herkennen," zei ze. "Waarom lieg je over je naam?"  
Tom zuchtte. Hij dacht aan alles wat er gebeurd was vanaf het moment dat Christine hem het bericht had laten lezen. Het was allemaal een val geweest, besefte hij nu. Er was nooit een huurmoordenaar geweest, dat was slechts aas geweest, zorgvuldig uitgezet door de man die de touwtjes in handen had. Herman Joyce was de poppenspeler geweest en Tom, de marionet, had alles gedaan wat de poppenspeler van hem verlangde. Hij was de huurmoordenaar geworden. Nee, hij had de trekker niet overgehaald, maar zijn vingerafdrukken stonden er wel op. Geen enkele jury zou in zijn onschuld geloven. Zelfs Harry had hem niet geloofd…

"Mijn naam is Tom Quinn," zei de vreemdeling na een lange stilte. Hij keek haar onderzoekend aan, alsof die naam haar iets moest zeggen. "Heeft u het nieuws nog niet gehoord?"  
"Nee," zei Molly.  
Tom Quinn zuchtte.  
"De minister van defensie is vermoord door een sluipschutter," zei hij. "Iemand probeert de moord in mijn schoenen te schuiven."  
"Je ziet er mij geen moordenaar uit," zei Molly.  
De man tegenover haar sloeg zijn ogen neer.  
"Oh, ik heb mensen gedood," zei hij. "Maar enkel als het niet anders kon, enkel om andere levens te redden. Maar dat begrijpt u vast niet. Voor de meeste mensen blijft moord altijd moord."  
"Ik begrijp het maar al te goed," zei Molly zacht.  
Ze dacht aan die bewuste tweede mei, intussen enkele jaren terug, en hoe veel bloed er gevloeid was, hoeveel mensen die ook geen moordenaars waren, toch hadden gedood, om zichzelf en de mensen waarom ze gaven te beschermen. Hoe zij zelf de woorden Avada Kedavra had uitgesproken om Ginny te redden.  
"Als je aan deze moord onschuldig bent, waarom leg je dan niet gewoon uit wat er echt gebeurd is?" vroeg Molly.  
Ze wist echter zelf het antwoord. Sirius Zwarts had ook nooit de kans gekregen om uit te leggen dat hij Peter Pippeling en al die Dreuzels in de straat niet vermoord had. Alle bewijsmateriaal had zijn richting uitgewezen en niemand had het voor mogelijk gehouden dat Sirius onschuldig was. Was dat wat er bij deze man ook gebeurd was?  
"Als ik nu naar hen toe ga, sluiten ze mij op," zei Tom Quinn. Hij schudde langzaam zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik moet op vrije voeten blijven, ik moet de echte dader vinden, dat is de enige mogelijkheid die ik heb om mijn onschuld te bewijzen."  
"Ik zal je helpen," zei Molly.  
Om een of andere reden vertrouwde ze deze onbekende Dreuzel.

Enkele uren later was Tom op weg naar Londen. In de hoofdstad zou hij zijn zoektocht naar Herman Joyce, de man die zijn leven probeerde te verwoesten, starten. Misschien was het al te laat en was zijn leven al verwoest, maar hij moest het proberen. Het belangrijkste zou zijn om uit de klauwen van de politie en de inlichtingendiensten te blijven. Er stond een hoge prijs op zijn hoofd, figuurlijk dan, en iedereen was naar hem op zoek. Hij kon niemand vertrouwen, zelfs zijn eigen collega's niet. Danny, Zoe, Ruth, Sam, Colin, Malcolm, allemaal zouden ze geen andere keus hebben dan hem uitleveren. Gelukkig had de vrouw in de cottage voor een sublieme vermomming gezorgd.  
Enkele zwiepjes met een houten stokje dat ze had en hij zag eruit als een zwerver, die al jaren op straat leefde. Zelfs de stank die erbij hoorde, had ze op een of andere manier voor elkaar gekregen. Mensen liepen in een grote boog om hem heen en keken hem liever niet aan. Niemand besteedde genoeg aandacht aan hem om te zien dat onder die laag vuil en die stoppelbaard van enkele dagen het gezicht schuilging dat ze op tv gezien hadden. De vrouw had hem op het hart gedrukt om tegen niemand te zeggen dat hij haar ontmoet had, dat hij iemand ontmoet had die kon toveren, want dat was het geweest. In ruil voor zijn stilzwijgen, zou ook zij geen woord reppen over haar ontmoeting met hem, zelfs niet tegen haar echtgenoot. De ontmoeting tussen de spion en de heks zou een van de best bewaarde geheimen worden uit de geschiedenis van MI-5.  
Tom Quinn was klaar om de strijd met Herman Joyce aan te gaan. Zijn leven was van hem gestolen en hij zou het koste wat het kost heroveren. En als het lukte, zou hij de roodharige vrouw uit de cottage eeuwige dankbaarheid verschuldigd zijn.


End file.
